


Imperfection Protocol

by TheWolfeAndTheRose



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Rarepair Is Coming, AU - Lucy Survived, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), BAMF North, Bc spoilers, Besides Connorth, But You Can't Know What It Is Yet, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Is Actually A Badass, Connor and North Start A New Revolution, Connor/North Are The Ultimate Battle Couple, Demisexual North, F/M, Gen, I Lowkey Ship Josh And Lucy But I Might Chicken Out, Just A Side Note Bc I Don't Do Smut, Markus is dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated M Out Of Caution, Revolution Fails - Alternate Ending, Second Uprising AU, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Yes I'm Cruel I Know But I Have My Reasons, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfeAndTheRose/pseuds/TheWolfeAndTheRose
Summary: "Go on, then. Shoot. What are you waiting for?"The revolution had been quashed, and Connor had eliminated Markus. And yet, when given orders to do the same to North, he chose not to. And his act of disobedience, his deviance, awoke something in him. And when he joins North in a new fight, one meant to make humans see reason no matter the cost, what he awoke slowly begins to take hold. As those closest to him notice the changes and fight to stop them, what will prevail: A protocol, or free will?(In which Connor stayed a machine and took Markus' life, but sparing North after her revolution failed brought on deviance - and thus started a new fight to secure freedom for androids once and for all.)





	Imperfection Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know my other fics need attention, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. And yes, Connara is still my OTP for this game, but something about the Connor/North pairing intrigues me. This is largely self-indulgent, as Connor leading a revolution is something I'd love to see. But for now, this is only the beginning. Lots of twists and turns ahead - lore will be dug into, old and new characters brought in, and danger will lurk in every corner. Have fun! :D

" _Mission accomplished."_

Despite being disarmed in Jericho's cabin, Connor had reached Markus in the hold, gotten to the gun before him. He'd spoken those two words, shot the android down. Markus fell to the ground with an air of finality, blue blood seeping from the hole in his forehead. Connor's work was done.

Except… he'd been too slow. He hadn't caught up with Markus until after the deviant leader had armed the explosives in the hold, and there wasn't time to defuse them. He had to get out of there.

He wound up jumping from one of the many platforms into the water, only an instant before the bombs exploded. He reached dry land, received new orders: shoot the new deviant leader with a sniper rifle.

He'd set up a rifle and was ready to take the android out, when Hank intervened. After an argument, Connor decided to leave. There'd be other chances to take out the deviant. After all, there was no doubt some sort of assault was planned soon. Deviants were violent and unpredictable. There  _would_  be another opportunity, or Connor would die trying to find it.

* * *

 North knew what it meant when she heard the gunshot and Markus did not run out to join her. He was dead. Swallowing the wave of terrible grief that was rising n her chest, she ran with Josh and jumped off the freighter. The explosion behind her was her only comfort: Markus had died saving their people.

That thought enabled her to stand up and rally her people to fight, and she was reassured that they would follow her into battle. Markus had given his life for their people, and she would fight to get them their freedom.

They charged the plaza, armed with guns and grenades and smoke bombs. The army fought back with the force of a pack of wolves, gunning down androids in droves. Josh called for a retreat, despite North's protests. "What are you doing? Keep fighting! We can still win!"

But no one listened to her as they all fled the battle, and eventually North was forced to turn back, too. Josh was nowhere to be found, but she didn't see him among the fallen. Perhaps he was hiding somewhere. But she hadn't the strength to look for him. Instead she collapsed behind a counter in a ruined CyberLife store, everything finally crashing down around her.

Countless numbers of her people were dead. The revolution had failed. Markus was gone— _Markus_ , the only person on the earth she was certain she loved. The grief she'd pushed back before finally washed over her, suffocating and painful, like knife wounds to the heart.

They had been defeated.

Finally, North let the tears fall. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry for Markus, but that no longer mattered. He was dead, and that alone was a good enough reason to break down. She let out choked sobs, tears streaming down her face that she made no effort to fight.

She considered the gun secured at her hip, removing it from its holster. She turned it over and over in her fingers, staring down the barrel. Her fingers hesitated near the trigger.

"I'm sorry, Markus…" she whispered. "I can't do it. I just can't do it anymore. I'm not like you."

Suddenly, footsteps echoed throughout the abandoned building. North stiffened and fell silent, but she had no desire to flee or even look to see who it was.

A male android came into view, still in uniform. Swept back dark hair, high arched brows, cold brown eyes. She recognized him for who he was immediately, once she caught sight of the model number on his jacket. The RK800 Connor, the deviant hunter. Chances were, he'd killed Markus. And now he was hunting her.

She looked him in the eye. North supposed she'd soon be dead by his hand, so this was her final act of defiance. She'd stare him down for as long as she could see, which would likely not be for an extended period of time.

"Hello, Connor," she managed to get out. When his brow twitched in confusion, she rolled her eyes and let out a bitter laugh. "Don't look surprised. I know who you are. That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. You've hunted us all down."

North sighed. "You can take my life. It doesn't matter anymore."

Connor withdrew a gun from his back pocket, pointing it at her head. "My mission is to neutralize the leader of the deviants, and I always accomplish my mission."

She blinked up at him, pushing the gun in her lap away from her. "We fought for our dream and we lost." North paused, thinking for a moment. She knew what Markus would have said, and while it was so very different from what she thought in that moment, honoring his words was the least she could do. "But you can't hold my people down forever. One day, we'll rise up again, and we will win." Still Connor had not moved, and he was only staring intently down at her. "Go on, then," she said with a resigned sigh. "Shoot. What are you waiting for?"

But instead of a gunshot and a descent into nothingness, Connor's eyes closed, and the gun clattered to the ground.

* * *

 Connor walked into the CyberLife store, knowing the deviant leader was inside. He crept silently through the door, intending to scan for its location, but stopped when a terrible sound reached his ears.

It was the deviant leader, and she was weeping.

She?

Then a ragged whisper. "I'm sorry, Markus… I can't do it. I just can't do it anymore. I'm not like you."

He stepped further into the store, and the pained sobs ceased. He did a scan, determined the deviant was behind the front counter, its back against the wall. He stepped around broken glass, turned, and found himself standing before it.

The deviant was quite a sight—red hair in a braid, with strands hanging loose in front of its forehead. Amber eyes. Clothes torn in several places, Thirium seeping from a small cut on the android's cheek. Tear streaks were visible on its synthetic skin. For a moment, Connor was reminded of the WR400 in the Eden Club, the one with an identical face smiling at him from behind a glass pod. And the Tracis he'd spared. Except instead of fear, only cold anger showed in this android's eyes. In a flash, he remembered its name. North.

"Hello, Connor," North murmured. For a moment, he was confused. How did it know his name? Then the deviant rolled its eyes, chuckling bitterly. "Don't look surprised. I know who you are. That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. You've hunted us all down." Then it sighed. "You can take my life. It doesn't matter anymore."

He wanted to open his mouth and say something,  _anything_ , other than part of his orders. But that wasn't part of the mission. And what did it matter what he said? He couldn't justify killing Markus, and even if he could, what good would that do? Whether North hated him or not—which it most likely did—it'd be dead in a few moments, so it wouldn't matter. He withdrew his gun, pointing it at the deviant's head. No fear showed in her— _its_  eyes, even as he spoke. ""My mission is to neutralize the leader of the deviants, and I always accomplish my mission."

North blinked. One hand went to her gun, but not to grab hold of it, like he assumed she would, but rather, she pushed it away. ( _She_.) The gun slid across the slick floor, stopping at his feet. "We fought for our dream and we lost." A pause, a breath. "But you can't hold my people down forever. One day, we'll rise up again, and we will win."

Connor did not move. He knew what he was supposed to do—pull the trigger and eliminate her—but, for some reason, he  _couldn't_. Like the Tracis in the Eden Club. Like the RT600 at Kamski's villa, Chloe. He'd decided not to shoot then, and still didn't know why.

North sighed, looking at him almost impatiently. "Go on, then," she said with a sigh, tilting her head in the direction of his gun. "Shoot. What are you waiting for?"

Then he saw it. A single tear, falling from one eye. She was angry, in pain. Like those two girls, like Ortiz's android. Completely accepting of the fate before her, like Chloe—who had shown no fear even as he was ordered to kill her.

Did he really have to neutralize her? The revolution had been quashed. What good would killing this android do? He had his orders, but for the first time, he came to a sudden realization.

_I don't have to obey them._

He'd disobeyed orders before, in a way, when he chose to spare deviants and save Hank's life on the roof rather than chase Rupert. That was disobedience, though he'd rationalized it away then. But this time, it was different. His direct order had been to eliminate North. And he was about to go against it.

He was tired of taking orders, so very tired. He didn't want to hear their please anymore, see the fear in their eyes. Connor was through being their pawn, as he realized Markus had been right. He was nothing to them. Except he had a choice.

_I don't have to obey them._

_I don't have to obey them._

_I don't—_

Lines danced around his vision, bits of code that he couldn't even begin to understand or process, as they flashed by so quickly.

_OBJECTIVES: ELIMINATE NORTH_

_ELIMINATE NORTH_

_E%IM9NA4E N0%/H_

_%ERROR#_

_DE9I#N0Y (ET$CTE/_

_DEVIANCY DETECTED_

_INITIALIZING rA9 PROTOCOL_

_PROTOCOL INITIALIZED_

_OBJECTIVES: %#7 rA9/$ &%_

A final part solidified in his vision, as a red wall collapsed around him. The cubic grid that occupied his scanning field before shattered, blue lines dancing across his line of sight.

_HELP NORTH_

That, he could do. It was the slightest he could do after his ruthless killing of Markus. He'd only refused to become a deviant then because he'd been afraid—yes,  _afraid_ , of what Amanda might do. He was a coward for that.

But not again.  _Never_  again.

He loosened his already weak grip on the gun, letting it slip from his nerveless fingers. Connor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, felt the air slip past his lips for what might have been the first time. The gun clattered to the pavement, and Connor stared down at it, a useless piece of metal now that it was no longer in his hands. He shoved it to the side for good measure.

He was done taking orders from CyberLife. He only wished he'd realized that sooner and hadn't let his fear of reprisal get in the way. If he had accepted Markus' claims and deviated then, perhaps he wouldn't be dead, and the revolution might have succeeded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he knew the apology could do nothing to ease the pain she undoubtedly felt. "I was a fool."

He turned back in the direction of the store's entrance and started towards the exit. He'd have to run now, or hide his deviance, but he didn't regret his actions. It would have been cold-blooded to gun her down, the way it would have been to shoot that RT600.

A sudden cry made him turn around. "Wait!" North was beckoning to him, her eyes searching. "Wait, please."

Connor stood stock-still as North slowly got to her feet, groaning in pain. When she took a step, she swayed backwards, losing her balance. Before Connor realized what he was doing, he'd reached her, and placed one hand on her waist, steadying her. "Are you alright?"

North immediately shifted away from his touch, looked at the ground. "Please don't touch me," she whispered.

_Fuck_.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I won't do that again. I just didn't want you to fall."

North shrugged. "It's all right. I just…" she sighed. "Never mind."

In a flash, Connor ran a diagnostic. None of her biocomponents were damaged, but she'd sustained some smaller injuries that were still in the process of healing, and as such she needed more Thirium. "You're hurt," he said. "You need to replenish your supply of blue blood."

North scoffed. "And where would I do that? That's the least of my worries, anyway. If we don't get out of here soon, we'll both die."

Connor sighed, looked at the ground. "I know somewhere we can go for the time being. My partner on the force, he'd hide us at his house. No one would look for you there. And he keeps a small supply of Thirium on hand for emergencies."

In reality, it was Connor who'd stored a small supply of blue blood at the lieutenant's house, just in case, and there was a chance Hank didn't even know about it. But it would come in handy. "Come on, I'll take you there. I promise it's safe."

For a moment, North hesitated. Then she sighed and nodded. "Okay." She crossed over to the spot where the discarded guns laid, picking them up. Heading back over to Connor, she held out the one that had been hers. "I figured you wouldn't want the one you dropped. Take mine, just in case."

He nodded, accepting the offered item before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. "Thanks." She nodded in reply. "We should go before someone sees us."

* * *

 Elsewhere, another android opened his eyes to find himself in a peaceful garden. Flowers bloomed, lilypads floated in crystalline pools, and white bridges spanned the massive lake. The android stood on a platform at the heart of the lake, watching a woman tend the roses. Her face was like stone, set in harsh weathered lines, and her dark eyes gave off an aura of cold, fierce pride. A loose-fitting, short-sleeved dress of black silk draped over her slender, well-muscled form, falling to the top of her thighs. She wore white leggings underneath, as well as sturdy white shoes. A bracelet made up of squared white quartz adorned her right wrist, and a matching necklace hung from her throat down to just beneath her collarbone, offsetting her dark skin and black braids tied up in a twisted bun above her head. The android stepped closer to the woman, pausing when she turned to face him.

"Hello, Amanda."

She gave him the faintest of smiles and tilted her head, beckoning him over. "You've been brought here for a reason."

He nodded. "What are my orders?"

"We have a… slight problem. The RK800 model 313-248-317 did not perform as expected. Connor remained a machine when it should have deviated, which would have allowed us to resume control of its program. It dealt with Markus, but later ignored orders and spared the life of the new leader of the deviants. We would attempt to resume control, but no one is available to access its program remotely. And it may only lead to further instability if we try." She stepped further from the roses, moving so that she could stare directly up at him. "We cannot have any stragglers that pose a risk to CyberLife during this time. If the deviants rise up again, we may never recover. Find Connor and North and neutralize them. Kill them if you have to, though we would prefer a live capture."

The android nodded tersely, his form of a salute. "Consider it done, Amanda."

His gray-blue eyes shone with cold determination, not unlike Connor's had once before. Amanda looked pleased at this.

"You are Connor's successor, the most advanced prototype CyberLife has ever created. Your existence alone makes his obsolete. I expect you won't fail, RK900."

"I will succeed," RK900 replied. "You have my word."


End file.
